Good Hunter, bad Hunter
by Yellowwolf
Summary: Hunter has changed. What happened to him? Still not good with summaries. R&R Chapter 8's up! finished
1. Default Chapter

_Another new story which I came up with and just had to do. I promise I'll try to update To love or not to love and this love during the weekend!! Read, review and enjoy!!_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Hunter walked back in the dark, hand in his pockets. For this time of the year, it was pretty cold. He returned from a racing session with his brother and Dustin. Blake had another date with Tori and Dustin had a date with some chick he met during a skate demo of Shane. So he was left on his own. Shane and Cam were at ninja Ops but he had told everyone to stay away because he had planned a romantic dinner for Cam. Things seemed to be going good between the six of them. They hung out a lot and really bonded. He was really glad that he and Blake joined the ranger team and that the others had forgiven them for everything they did to them in the past. The others supported them in their mission to destroy Lothor for killing their parents since they ,too had to defeat Lothor to get the trapped Ninja students back. They supported one another and fought more and more like a team.

The problems between him and Shane were solved and they would tell each other everything. Sometimes they still had some leadership issues but Shane was in fact their leader and he followed him in his decisions. Shane mostly asked about his opinion on something which Hunter really appreciated. Shane was a great leader, he had to admit it. Dustin and Tori followed him blindly in battle as did he and Blake. If there was any trouble in the group you could usually count on him. He could really listen and give good advice.

Tori and him got along quite well. He usually went to cheer for her when she had one of her surfing contests. She was really good at keeping secrets and they could talk about everything. That improved more when she started dating his brother. She usually came to him to ask what he liked. Tori was mostly cheerful and always accepted a challenge so it was more then once that one of the boys had an argument with her and mostly lost. Boy, she could hit hard.

He and Dustin were really close. They bonded immediately. They could talk about moto-cross without getting bored of it. Dustin was a few years younger then him and had less experience riding so Hunter gladly gave him improve his skills which Dustin was thankful for. Dustin's smile could easily light up a whole room and he considered it his mission to make Dustin smile. Dustin was never down and could really listen to people. Dustin was an airhead and a goof but Hunter didn't mind. He loved to be around him.

He and Cam got along but not very good. Cam, the computer genius. Cam was always being sarcastic, giving him the impression he still didn't forgive him for kidnapping his dad. Sensei did forgave him which he was thankful for. He understood why they did it. He knew Cam probably did ,too. Their relationship improved when Cam became a ranger. He opened up to everyone and was being less sarcastic. He really liked Cam. He could listen very well ,too and it was mostly him who called everyone over for some bonding time.

Then there was his brother. Their bond grew even stronger when they became rangers. Hunter considered it his duty to protect his little brother for everything since when they were younger they only had each other. He was happy his brother hooked up with Tori. They really loved each other and he was happy for them. At first he was sceptic about their relationship because he had no one to share that with. Then he realised he had awesome friends who supported him.

Over the past few weeks, he had learned the values of teamwork, trust and friendship. Finally he reached his apartment. He was about to open the door when he got knocked down. Everything in front of his eyes turned black as he fell to the ground…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Hehehe, on with the next chapter :-) Next chapter will be longer!! Review!!_


	2. One down, four to go

_Here's the next chapter of this. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!!_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

The next morning, Hunter walked in ninja Ops. At the entrance to the main room he paused and looked around. Dustin was his cheerful self, touching everything Cam had made and making a mess. Cam was working at his computer, wincing every time Dustin dropped something. And always received the answer 'Dude, I got it' Shane was doing tricks with his skateboard. Cam had given up on trying to stop Shane since it was likely he would do it again. Tori and Blake sat on the couch, watching through a clothes magazine. Hunter snickered and walked in, 'accidently' tripping Shane.

" Sorry, Shane, didn't see you there." Hunter pulled Shane to his feet.

" No worries, dude." Shane replied.

Hunter forced a smile. This made him sick. He would rather just fight it out with him. He sat in a chair at the table, looking though a motocross magazine. Dustin joined him.

" So are we still one for that race tonight?" Dustin asked. Hunter forced another smile.

" Of course." He replied, with something like an evil look in his eyes. Shane first, Dustin later.

" Cool. I'm so gonna win." Dustin joked.

" Wanna bet?" Hunter said rather harsh. Dustin looked at him strange and then returned to annoying Cam. Hunter mentally cursed himself. He had to be careful or they would know something was wrong with him and he couldn't afford that. Not yet. He walked over to Dustin and apologized ,saying he had a crappy day. Dustin believed him. Good.

" Rangers, It is time for training." Sensei spoke. "Shane, you go with Hunter." Hunter smiled. Perfect. "Tori, you go with Cam and Blake goes with Dustin."

" Yes, sensei." The six rangers bowed and walked out. Shane and Hunter headed into the forest.

" Bring it on." Shane challenged, stepping a couple of feet a way from him.

" You're gonna wish you never met me." Hunter replied, grinning wickedly. Before Shane could react, a lightning shot through the air, splitting a tree in half. The tree was about to fall on Shane but he quickly ducked out of the way, standing back up to face a laughing Hunter.

" Are you nuts?" Shane yelled.

" Hell yeah." Hunter charged forward and punched Shane right in the face before kicking him in the stomach. Shane crashed in a nearby tree and stood up. Hunter spun kicked him in the face. Shane groaned as he wiped some blood away. Then he tackled Hunter and straddled him, trying to hold him down so he could reach the others. Before he could reach his morpher, Hunter painfully kicked him off. Hunter stood back up as he watched Shane squirm in pain.

" Get up." Hunter snarled. Shane sat on one knee, clutching his side and looking at Hunter.

" What the hell are you doing?" He demanded. He studied Hunter. Something had changed but what? Had he turned evil again? Possible but then they would've known or at least noticed something. He didn't get much time to think about that since Hunter attacked again. Hunter kicked. Shane barely avoided.

" I'm gonna destroy you once and for all." Hunter replied to his earlier question.

" Can't we talk about this?" Shane asked, backing away from Hunter. He got his answer when Hunter kicked.

" Guess not." Shane muttered as he blocked as best he could. He managed to kick Hunter a couple of times but he couldn't do much against Hunter's rage. Hunter kicked him three times. Two landed in his stomach and one in his face. Shane fell to the ground and lost consciousness. Hunter smiled satisfied.

" Guys, came back to Ninja Ops. Shane got beaten up." Hunter said coldly in his morpher. Hunter grabbed Shane and took him back to Ninja Ops. It would be to suspicious if Shane all of a sudden vanished since he was the last who saw him. That would mean they would suspect something. He entered Ninja Ops.

" What happened?" Dustin asked. Hunter laid Shane down on the couch.

" We went to the beach to train. Some guys decided to use Shane as a punching bag. Two of them held me so I couldn't help Shane. I tried to distract them by making it thunder but they didn't get scared. Eventually they ran off and took Shane back here as fast as I could." Hunter lied easily. The others seemed to believe him. It did sound believable. Cam took care of Shane's wounds.

" He's unconscious and in a coma but not a deep one." Cam reported. Hunter nearly smiled. Good. He couldn't afford that Shane would wake up soon because then they would know.

" God, I wish I could've done something." Hunter said, sinking down in a chair.

" Be glad you didn't get hurt ,too." Blake comforted him.

Hunter smiled. Phase 1 completed. One down, four to go…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_What happened to Hunter? Will Shane wake up to alert the others or can they figure out something's wrong before Hunter gets them ,too? I know it's short again but it's early and i'm barely awake. Anyway review!!_


	3. Two down, three to go

_BlueAngel07: Thanks!!_

_CamFan4Ever: thanks!!_

_Jorgitosbabe: update ASAP and hare ya go!!_

_Crazy Crimson: Thanks!!_

_Girlie G: Thanks!!_

_Garnetred: I can tell you 1 thing: it isn't Lothor That's all I say!!_

_SapphireRayne: Lol :D true, he was hotter when he was evil but he's always hot._

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Since Shane was hurt, the racing was off much to Hunter's dislike. A Motocross accident could happen at any time so that wouldn't be suspicious at all. Now he had to think of another way to hurt Dustin. He couldn't beat up Dustin, too since that would raise questions and would draw attention to himself. Dustin didn't have to be in a coma just a little screwed up so he wouldn't tell what happened. Dustin later, maybe Cam first. If he was down, the team would be as good as helpless since Cam was the one who took care of everything. Then it would be easy to take out the others. Maybe he should talk to Lothor and make a deal or something. Things would go easier then if Lothor attacked a couple of times a day. Everyone would get exhausted and not careful anymore so it would be easier to take them out but then again Lothor couldn't be trusted. If you want something done right, do it yourself. It was getting late and everyone decided to go home. Cam promised to let them know when Shane woke up.

" Bro, you coming?" Blake asked.

" No, I'm going for a walk to think about what happened." Hunter replied.

" Dude, don't blame yourself." Dustin said, putting his hand briefly on his shoulder. Hunter smiled at him and watched Tori and Dustin leave. After greeting Cam, Hunter and Blake walked out. Hunter walked in the forest while Blake drove his car home. Blake shook his head. He wished Hunter wouldn't feel guilty so much. It wasn't his fault that Shane got hurt. He was just glad that his bro was okay. He wished Shane would wake up soon because without their actual leader they were doomed.

Hunter walked a little further in the forest and then returned when he was sure the others had left. He sneaked back in. He figured the best way to get to Cam was first shu down ninja Ops so he could sneak in unnoticed and then hurt him. He didn't know hw but he would figure something. He peeked around the corner and noticed cam working on his computer. Damn, he had to get Cam away from there. He noticed Cam had taken Shane to another room. He hoped Shane wouldn't wake up soon. He was the only one who could screw up for him. He couldn't afford that. Not now the others believed everything he said which was a great feeling. Sith Shane down, he was the leader.

He had to be careful for Sensei ,too. He scanned the room and noticed him meditating in his cage. That wasn't good. While meditating, your senses where extra sharp which mend Sensei should be able to sense him if he wasn't careful. Crap, this was not good. Not at all.

" Son, I'm going outside for a while." Sensei spoke. Damn, he had to hide somewhere or Sensei would catch him. He noticed a training room on his right. He quickly disappeared in it and watched a sensei walked by. He breathed relieved and waited another few minutes before returning to spy on Cam who was tiredly rubbing his eyes.

" I need coffee." He heard Cam mutter. Great, this was his chance. He watched Cam walk in the kitchen and waited a few seconds before running to the computer. He looked in the kitchen and saw Cam. He had to hurry before Cam would return.

Hunter pressed a few buttons closed all the programs where Cam was working on and deleted them before shutting down the computer completely. An with it entire Ninja Ops. All the light fell out. He heard a loud curse from the kitchen and Cam walked back in, coming to an hold right outside the kitchen.

" Who's there?" Cam yelled. Great, Cam sensed him. Hunter quickly searched for a way out. Now was his chance to get rid of Cam. He walked to the stairs making enough noise, knowing Cam would follow him. In front of the stairs, he stopped and took a step backwards. Cam, too stopped in font of the stairs, looking down. Hunter smiled and walked behind him, pushing him down. Cam lost his balance and fell. Hunter waited a few seconds until he heard a loud groan from downstairs but Cam didn't seem to get up.

Phase 2 completed, 2 down, 3 to go…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Hunter strikes again. Who will be next?? R&R._


	4. Three down, two to go

_Camfan4Ever: **covers ears** Here's an update!!_

_Blueangel07: thanks!!_

_Jorgitosbabe: thanks!!_

_Girlie G: I tried to make it longer and it's still short. **cries**_

_Garnetred: yes, what could've happened to him?? But I'm not telling…yet :D_

_Sapphireryane: Lol, thanks!!_

_Red in dead: love you, too. Now get off me ;-) Super Dustin? **Laughs** Don't think so :D _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Early in the morning, Dustin walked in Ninja Ops. For once he wanted to be on time since he was nearly late every time. He walked through the portal and inside their secret base. He noticed all the light were still out which was quite surprising since Cam was usually up around this time. He walked in the main room and saw nothing. He carefully walked over to the computer and managed to get the lights on so at least he could see something. He figured cam was still asleep. He walked to Cam's room and knocked, yelling Cam's name. He got no response and got kind of worried. He walked in and noticed Cam wasn't there or hadn't slept in his bed. Weird. He walked back in the main room and checked the kitchen. No sign of him either although he found a cup of cold coffee on the table. He got worried about Cam and walked back in the main room. He found Cam's samurai amulet, laying near the stairs. He picked it up and looked down the stairs. He couldn't see much since the lights there were out.

" Cam!" he yelled. He heard a groan coming from downstairs. He found the light switch and put the lights on, seeing Cam laying there. Hid leg was in a weird angle. He immediately ran down. Cam fell? He couldn't believe that. His amulet laid near the stairs so something was definitely wrong. Dustin sat on his knees next to Cam.

" I'll call the other." Dustin said.

At the Bradley's apartment Hunter woke up by the beeping of his morpher and Dustin's panicking voice. So Dustin had found him. He quickly got dressed and streaked to ninja Ops where he found Sensei, tori, Blake and Dustin standing at next to Cam's barely conscious body.

" What happened?" Hunter asked although he knew the answer.

" I don't know. I came here this morning, all the light were out so I started to search for Cam and found him here." Dustin stammered, clearly upset. Hunter patted his back.

" Be glad you found him." Tori soothed him. Blake carefully lifted cam form the ground and carried him to Cam's room, gently lowering him on the bed. The others followed him.

" Does anything know how we can take care of Cam," Sensei asked. Hunter and Tori both shook their heads. Dustin was still in to much of a shock to reply.

" A little." Blake asked, running off to get the first aid kit. Hunter nearly cursed. He forgot Blake once took a few lessons about first aid. He knew he should've got rid of Blake first.

Blake returned and examined Cam.

" He's lucky. His leg isn't broken and he hit his head pretty badly so he might have a light concussion but he'll wake up soon." Blake reported. He wrapped a bandage around Cam's head and one around his leg. Everyone was relieved with this good news. Hunter faked a relieved expression. Great, cam was lucky. He had to be in hospital or at least away from ninja Ops. This didn't work out as well as he planned.

A couple of minutes later, cam groaned and opened his eyes.

" Cam!" Tori exclaimed. " What happened?"

" Last night, all the light went out. I sensed some one. I walked to the stairs and some one pushed me. That's the last I remember." Cam replied.

" Some one pushed? So some one was in Ninja Ops and it had to be one of us 'cause now one else can get in here." Hunter concluded. Now he though of that. A little late. He knew he should've waited for a better chance.

" Exactly! So we should be able to tell who it was since there are cameras every where." Cam said, standing up. Blake helped him up and supported him while they walked to the computer. Cam lowered himself on his chair and switched the computer back on. He started typing some things and the cursed.

" Everything has been deleted." He told them. Hunter breathed relived. Lucky he took care of that. But they still knew it was one of them. Then he came up with an idea.

" What if it was one of lothor's goons, trying to sabotage us." Hunter suggested. He had to admit it, that sounded believable.

" It's possible, I guess." Cam replied.

" Guys, I'm going. I promised to meet Kelly at the track." Blake announced.

" And I'm going home." Hunter added. He just got a plan to take out Blake.

" Be careful guys." Tori warned. Hunter nodded at her while Blake give her a kiss on the cheek, both walked out. Out side Ninja Ops, they separated. Hunter said him to be careful because you know never know what can happen on the track… Blake hugged him for a moment and then left. Hunter first went home to change in some Black riding gear, then he went to Storm chargers, grabbing a black bike and locking the store again. He grinned wide and put his helmet on, speeding of to the track.

Blake was riding on the track while Kelly was timing. Blake tried to get some seconds of his lap time and get faster. He tried to get less air in his jumps witch worked a little. It saved him a few seconds per lap.

Hunter drove on the track and sped off behind Blake, taking a high jump which cost him some time but he felt up like playing a cat and mouse game.

Blake heard another engine coming closer. He looked behind him and noticed a black rider going after him. Blake groaned. Trouble was already starting. The riding style seemed vaguely familiar but he couldn't tell who it was. The black driver quickly approached. Blake drove up the speed but the man in black easily followed.

Hunter grinned behind his helmet as he came next to Blake. He kicked, trying to get Blake out of balance which failed as Blake sped up. This could be fun. Hunter gave him a couple of seconds before going after him again with full speed. He drove right past him and then doubled back, riding right at Blake. Blake made a sharp turn right and avoided crashing into him. Hunter turned again and drove behind Blake. He saw Blake looking back and he knew Blake was getting nervous. Hunter managed to drive next to him. When they jumped, hunter kicked Blake in the stomach.

Blake saw the danger to late and felt a shoe collide with his stomach. He lost his grip on his bike and flew through the air, landing hard on the ground. His bike crashed a few feet from him. He heard an evil laugh and then the black driver drove off. He knew that laugh all to well. _Hunter_. He though. Why was he doing all those things. Then everything in front of his eyes turned black right after Kelly ran up to him.

Hunter dumped the bike somewhere. He returned to his apartment got changed and dumped the clothes, too. He sank back on the couch. Phase 3 completed. Blake was down, two to go…

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_Hunter hurt his brother…Now it's getting ugly…next chapter: not telling :D_


	5. Revealings

_Sorry for the long wait but it was either this or to love or not to love. I figured you guys rather read the other one so I continued that one. Jorgitosbabe, garnetred, blueangel07, crazy crimson, the real vampire, Girlie G and CamFan4Ever thanks for reviewing!_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Just as Hunter switched on the TV, the phone rang. He sighed and answered it.

" Hunter, it's Kelly. Blake had an accident." came Kelly's shaking voice over the phone. Hunter grinned.

" Oh my god. I'm on way." Hunter replied, faking a worried tone. He hung up and contacted the others with his morpher. He got in his car and took of to the track where the others including Shane stood next to Blake's unconscious body. Hunter sighed. _Great._ _Shane's awake._ He thought. He got out of the car and slowly walked towards them.

" What happened, Kell?" he asked his boss who stood there still staring in shock after she heard from the others that it was Hunter who did all that.

" Like you don't know." Tori cried out.

" What?" Hunter asked. Great, they knew.

" You did all this. You beat Shane up, pushed Cam from the stairs and hurt your own brother!" Dustin replied.

" Congrats, you caught me and if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do." Before the others could react, he got in his car and drove off, waving at them. He still had to do something to Dustin and he knew exactly what. He hoped that Dustin would go home and not stay at Ninja Ops which was safer.

" Hunter, you asshole, get back here!" Shane yelled frustrated but it was to late.

" I can't believe he nearly got his own brother killed." Cam said, looking at the unconscious body in the ground. Blake looked terribly pale and his breathing was shallow. Shane wanted to lift Blake but winced due to his injuries. Dustin noticed and lifted Blake instead.

" Don't worry, Kell. We'll take care of him." Tori said through her tears. When Shane had woken up and told them everything, they rushed to the track and noticed it was already to late. On their way there, Hunter contacted them, sounding worried. First they all thought that maybe it was Lothor who did it by using some kind of spell to look like Hunter but when Hunter arrived here at the track looking the least bit worried, they knew it was him and could barely believe it.

Kelly nodded and drove Blake's bike to the shop, keeping it in the back. The others returned to Ninja Ops. Dustin lowered Blake on the couch. Cam took care of his wounds as Toir sat by Blake's side.

How could Hunter do this? Why all of a sudden now? Those were just a few questions that went through their heads. They still tried to think of a logical explanation. Maybe Hunter was under some kind of a spell but if that was the case Hunter would fight them morphed and not playing like this. This was low. So Hunter had gone crazy.

" Guys, I'm going home." Dustin announced

" Dustin, I think it's better if you stay here. I think you're gonna be Hunter's next victim." Cam suggested.

" No, I don't think Hunter's gonna try something now. I mean he's not that stupid to try something while we're onto him." Dustin replied.

" Be careful okay? If something happens, call us and we'll be there right away." Shane said worried. Dustin nodded and went home.

He entered his apartment and switched on the lights since it was already getting dark outside. Nothing unusual. He took off his shoes and was about to walk in the living room when he was roughly shoved against the wall.

" Hey Dustin." Hunter hissed from behind him. Alright judgement error. Hunter was up to something. Hunter ran a hand over his ass. Dustin stiffened.

" What's the matter? You don't like this?" Hunter whispered in his ear, leaning down to lick his neck ad then bit down. Dustin screamed out.

Dustin was no longer shocked as he kicked Hunter back. He reached for his morpher but Hunter recovered quickly and tackled him to the ground, straddling his hips, pulling off his morpher and throwing it aside. Dustin flipped Hunter off and stood back up, throwing over the table to block Hunter's path while he tried to get his morpher. Hunter jumped over the tabled, kicking Dustin in the back. Dustin flew against the wall. He turned around and saw Hunter coming towards him. He sighed. This was annoying. He knew Hunter was way stronger then he and that worried him. Hunter didn't exactly look like he wanted to talk it out now so he figured the only thing he could do was defend himself and hoping to get to his morpher.

" You know you can't run." Hunter said.

" I can try." Dustin shot back, blocking a punch and kicking Hunter back.

" You're lucky. I like to play." Hunter said with that same smug look on his face like before on the racetrack. Although Dustin knew this was serious, he couldn't help to roll his eyes. He got in a defensive stance and blocked another punch. He knew he couldn't fight when he was with his back against the wall. He managed to kick Hunter back so he had some more space to move. Hunter launched another one of his hard attacks. Dustin managed to block most of it but couldn't avoid to get tackled to the ground again. Hunter straddled him again and pulled a rope out of his pocket. He grabbed Dustin's wrists and tied him up to the small table next to his couch. Dustin struggled against him with no result. Hunter's hands slid under his shirt, rubbing the skin. Dustin tensed.

" Let him go." Said a familiar voice from the door. Dustin turned his head and was **very** surprised to see who was standing there…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Why always Dustin? Anyway, who is this person? Next chapter: mystery persons reveals himself (One thing is sure: it's a guy) and they solve the puzzle of what's going on with Hunter. Not yet the last chapter, though. Feel free to take a guess at who it is._


	6. Mystery person

_Hey all, time for another chapter of this fic!_

_Bluenagel07: Thanks!_

_Camfan4ever: thanks! When green goes for navy and crimson is so cool, Update that soon!_

_Jorgitosbabe: Blake! **hits herself** that would've been a good idea… _

_Garnetred: No Blake but you'll sort of find out what happened to hunter._

_Girlie G: thanks!_

_The real vampire: I have nothing against Dustin. He's my fav. Ranger. I just like to make him suffer. Lol._

_Crimson-ranger: LOL! _

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x—x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Dustin looked surprised at who stood in the doorframe: Hunter. If Hunter was standing there, then who was holding him down. He sure looked a lot like Hunter. So his guess was that the guy who was doing all this wasn't the 'real' Hunter but then who or what was it?

" I said, let him go." Hunter repeated.

" Ooh crap, you got loose." Fakey (a/n that's how he will be called to make things easier) replied, making no attempt to get up. " Make me."

Hunter kicked Fakey off but felt a stinging pain in his stomach when he did so. Fakey got back up.

" Oops forgot to tell you: if you hurt me, you hurt yourself." He said, grinning widely. That wasn't good, both Hunter and Dustin knew it. Hunter stood in front of Dustin. He had to create a chance to get him loose and he had a plan… which wasn't gonna work since he would feel pain if he attacked Fakey. It was the only way, though. He charged forward, kicking Fakey hard in the stomach. Hunter nearly collapsed but now he had his chance. He kneeled down next to Dustin and quickly untied him. Meanwhile, Fakey had gotten back up.

" Ooh well, My plan already worked anyway: I beat up Shane, pushed Cam of the stairs and hurt your brother." He said.

" No." Hunter said, sinking down on the ground. Dustin found his morpher and strapped it back to his wrist.

" Guys, come to my place. It's urgent." Dustin spoke. He stared at Fakey and then started his attack, trying to overpower him which worked eventually when he managed to tackle him to the ground. He sat down on him, trying to hold him down. Fakey struggled hard.

" Hunter, a little help here. I don't want to hurt him, I mean you, I mean… never mind." Dustin said. This was way to confusing.

Hunter lifted his head to look at Dustin who was trying to get Fakey under control, successfully but not for long is he didn't get him butt from the ground soon. Problem was: Fakey hurt all of his friends and his brother. They would hate him for sure now. Life was going nearly good and now this again. Why couldn't these things stop from hunting him?

" Hunter!" Dustin snapped, breaking his train of thoughts. He nodded and got up. Together they managed to get a good hold and tie him up with the same rope that Fakey used. They threw him on the couch and kept a close watch on him. Dustin studied Hunter for a moment who seemed like he could burst out in tears every second.

" Don't worry. We'll explain them. What exactly happened?" Dustin asked.

" I'll answer that later when I get it figured out myself." Hunter replied. Dustin nodded. At that time the others ,including Blake, entered his apartment and were about to attack Hunter. Dustin stood in front of him.

" Back off guys." He spoke. Then they look at Fakey who was tied up on the couch. Confusion was clear on their faces.

" What's going on?" Blake demanded, looking from Hunter to fakey.

" I wasn't the one who did all that. A couple of days ago I was walking home and got knocked down. When I woke up, I saw him hovering above me. He said he was gonna hurt you guys." Hunter explained.

" And I did." Fakey grinned. Shane was about to punch him but Dustin stopped him again.

" If you hurt him, you also hurt hunter. Their connected by something." Dustin said. Hunter nodded and then got an idea. Not a really brilliant one but it was good enough to get rid of Fakey. He walked in the kitchen and returned with a large knife. (a/n I like knives ;)

" So if I hurt myself, I hurt you?" hunter asked. Fakey nodded, not understanding what Hunter was up to.

" Then there's an easy solution." Hunter spoke. Dustin was the first one to get what was going on.

" Hunter, don't. we'll find a way to get rid of him." He tried.

" No, this is the only way. Sorry for everything guys." Hunter looked at them and then at Fakey. " Here's where it ends." He smiled smugly and stabbed the knife right through his chest, barely missing his heart. Blood gulped over his and Fakey's shirt. Fakey let out a scream and burned down in a heap of ashes ( a/n: Got that idea from charmed ). Hunter fell down on his back, knife still sticking out his chest.

" No!" Dustin yelled, sitting next to him and pulling out the knife. " Don't just stand there. He's dying. He's still our friend. He did this because he felt guilty while he wasn't even the one who did this. Are you gonna let him die?" Dustin yelled at the others. Finally there was some action. Cam dropped on his knees next to Dustin, Shane disappeared in the kitchen to get a bowl of water, Tori got some towels while Blake started his search for a bandage. Dustin took hunter's hand in his.

" Don't worry. It'll be okay." He said, not sure if hunter could hear him. Hunter gently squeezed his hand. Shane and tori sat down on the couch, looking at Cam. Blake sat down on hunter's other side, gently stroking his hair.

Cam took care of Hunter's wound the best he could and then bandaged it. Cam wasn't sure if hunter would survive. The knife had missed his heart by an inch but he lost a lot of blood…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Next chapter: will Hunter survive or not? You'll have to wait for a descent explanation of what happened to Hunter for another few chapters. L8ER!_


	7. thinking

_Hehe, this needed an update._

_Jorgitosbabe: Would I let him die?… don't answer that._

_The real vampire: thanks!_

_Camfan4ever: stop yelling like that! Lol, thanks!_

_Girlie G: Yeah, poor Hunter._

_Red in dead: you I like your jacket but could you please go off me… thanks. I love knives: they're sharp and shiny-grin-_

_Blueangel07: thanks!_

_Garnetred: thanks!_

_Caleighblack-snowmarauder: phew, what an authorsname ;) And yeah he's hot! Wieee, but Dustin is my fav. Ranger._

_OB1follower: thanks, glad you like it!_

_Nikke-browneyes: here's your upadate. Thanks!_

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Shane lifted their unconscious team mate from the ground and streaked together with the others back to Ninja Ops where Cam quickly prepared a room for Hunter to stay. Shane lowered him on the bed.

" The only thing we can do now is wait. It's up to Hunter." Cam said. They returned to the main room where Cam started working and the other four sat on the couch.

" Say Dustin how did you get that bite mark?" Shane asked, realizing immediately that it was a stupid question since the answer was pretty obvious. Dustin touched the mark.

" Fakey tried to rape me but didn't get the chance since Hunter showed up." He replied.

Everyone was still a bit confused about the whole thing but considering the fact that Hunter actually helped Dustin they would give him the advantage of doubt. They could talk about all this when Hunter woke up. If he woke up that is.

All of their wounds were healing nicely although Cam was still limping a little. Shane helped Cam and vice versa. Blake didn't have much trouble with his wounds and apart from the bite mark Dustin was fine. Tori wasn't hurt which everyone was glad about.

They were glad it wasn't Hunter who did all this. Somewhere they knew. Hunter would never to that and certainly not to his brother. They all decided to get some sleep and stayed at ninja Ops for a change.

**The next morning**

The five rangers were awake. Cam had made them some breakfast which was already eaten and the five were now in the main room. No one wanted to leave the safety of Ninja Ops. This whole mess was getting to them and they wanted to have this sorted it as soon as possible. The gang sat around the table, doing nothing. They just sat in silence, each lost in thoughts. Some while later, Hunter entered the room. Everyone was relieved to see him awake. He still looked very pale and tired, though.

" How are you feeling?" Blake asked, walking over to his brother.

" Fine. Look guys, I've done some thinking and maybe I know what that other thing was: my bad side or something. Shane, you're the leader and I learned to deal with that. I guess it still bugged me somehow. Cam, you're the smart one, you can do everything. That's what I'm jealous about. Dustin, the only reason I can figure out for what he nearly did is because I'm in love with you. Blake, I would never hurt you so that's a bit of a riddle why he would do anything to you. Tori, I'm glad I got to him before he got to you. I don't know what he would've done." Everyone listened carefully and could already guess what was gonna come next.

" I'm terribly sorry for every thing that has happened and I take full responsibility. I'll leave if you want me too." With that, he threw his morpher on the table and simply left, leaving the other to do some thinking.

" Hunter, wait!" Blake yelled but his bro was already gone. Cam activated Cyber-cam because they had some serious thinking to do whether Hunter could stay or not.

**A while later **

**-----------------**

" It's true Hunter would never do such thing, not on purpose." Cam sighed.

" True, and he saved our butts more then once out there." Tori agreed.

" Yeah, he'd give his live for everyone of us." Blake said.

" And he still follows me blindly even though he doesn't like that." Shane finished.

" So, Dustin, what do you think?" Cam asked. Dustin was staring and seemed like he wasn't really paying attention to what was being said.

" Dustin?" Cam waved his hand in front of Dustin's face. Dustin snapped out of it.

" What?" Dustin asked.

" Do you think Hunter can stay or not?" Shane asked.

" I guess, he's still our friend." Dustin replied. Shane sighed. He still couldn't quite deal with the fact that Hunter beat him up. Okay, not hunter but Fakey.

" Come one, Shane, he always followed you, no matter what. Cam, he trashed the zords about a million of times but always wanted to help out. Tori, he's always been friendly to you. Dustin, did he evr touch you in a more then friend way?" Blake looked at each one of them while speaking.

" Okay, Hunter can stay." Shane said. The others nodded.

" Now we only have to find him." Tori said.

" Not a problem, dudes since I have him in view and it looks like he's getting beaten up." Cyber-Cam said happily, sounding like he could care less what happened to the thunder.

" What?" everyone exclaimed. They hurried over to the screen and noticed Hunter taking a nasty beating on the beach from five surfing dudes. Cam winced when a kick landed near the place his wound had been and noticed the wound opening up again. Hunter went down and just laid there.

" Come one, guys!" Cam said, knowing Hunter couldn't take much since he was already way to weak. They streaked off to the beach…

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

_Okay, so what did ya think? Bad, terrible? Let me know._


	8. making up

_I really don't have anything to say so one with the shout-outs:_

_Evil slash piranha: Yeah, poor Hunter._

_Garnetred: uhoh, a reason **quickly makes up on** There you'll read it here._

_The real vampire: Hehe, I love cliffhangers because then you guys have to keep reading :)_

_Jorgitosbabe: thanks, here ya go!_

_Blueangel07: thanks!_

_Caleighblack-snowMarauder: Yes, Hunter has to suffer. Why? Because I like making "my" characters suffer. **evil grin**_

_Red in dead: Fine, then don't go off me but I have to warn you, I work slower like that. BTW: when are you gonna update? _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

" Come on, guys!" Cam said, knowing Hunter couldn't take much since he was already way too weak. They streaked off to the beach. They were all worried since Hunter couldn't put up a descent fight with that wound. In normal circumstances, Hunter could've easily handled all five of them but Hunter was still too weak right now. When they arrived, they noticed Hunter wasn't moving which worried them.

" Hey, leave our friend alone!" Shane yelled. Hunter slightly turned his head at the voice and saw Shane standing there with Tori and Dustin partly behind him. Behind them, stood Cam and Blake.

" Your friend? How can you be friends with a fag?" one yelled, apparently the leader of the bunch. Blake was boiling with anger and about ready to explode. Before any one of them could stop him, he had already launched himself at the guy.

" No one calls my bro a fag." He yelled, starting to attack him. The guy's friends wanted to come to his aid but they were intercepted by the other four. Hunter could only lay there and watch while adding pressure to his bleeding wound and catching his breath. Soon the five guys left, knowing they didn't have much of a chance against the rangers since they were great fighters. Blake sank down next to Hunter.

" You okay, man?" he asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

" Of course." Hunter replied. Cam looked up and down Hunter's bruised body and noticed a lot of blood running over his hand.

" We better get back to Ninja Ops to get that wound checked out." He said. Hunter struggled to his feet but nearly collapsed when his bruised ribs started to protest. Blake helped him up and together they streaked to Ninja Ops. Blake brought Hunter to one of the waiting rooms while Cam went to get some supplies to take care of the wounds.

" Blake, go the others. I'll call you when I'm done." Cam ordered. Blake nodded and gave squeezed Hunter's shoulder before going to the main room where the others sat around the table, Dustin once again seemed pretty spaced out.

" Man, that looked nasty." Shane spoke up.

" Yeah." Blake replied, worry clear in his voice.

" Hey, he'll be okay. He's tough." Tori assured him, taking his hand. Blake gave her a weak smile.

" I know but that's the second time in two days he got hurt like that." Blake said. They continued their conversation while Shane focused on Dustin.

" Hey, man, what's up?" Shane asked.

" Nothing." Dustin replied.

" Come on, I know you better than that so spill." Shane said.

" Nah, It's nothing really. Just been thinking." Dustin answered.

" About Hunter?" Shane guessed. Dustin nodded.

Meanwhile in the room, Hunter had removed his t-shirt to let Cam take care of him. Cam dipped the towel in the water and started to clean out Hunter's stabbing wound. Hunter winced.

" I know it stings but try to stay still." Cam said. Hunter nodded. Finally the wound was cleaned out. Cam checked for any possible broken ribs but Hunter was lucky: it was just a bit bruised, nothing serious. Then he proceeded with wrapping the bandage around Hunter's side. As last, he cleaned up the blood on Hunter's face that was dripping from several cuts.

" Does it hurt somewhere else?" Cam asked.

" No although I think I'm getting a headache." Hunter replied.

" Understandable. Just try to rest okay?" Hunter nodded.

" Sure, thanks, Cam."

" No problem." Cam smiled and left, returning to where the others were sitting.

" How is he?" Blake asked.

" He'll be fine. Don't worry." Cam replied. " You can go to him if you want to."

" Um Blake, do you mind if I go to talk to him first?" Dustin asked.

" No, go ahead." Blake replied, smiling. Dustin nodded and went to Hunter's room.

" So what do you think?" Shane asked.

" They're finally gonna hook up." Came Blake's reply. He pulled Tori in his lap and kissed her passionately.

Dustin knocked on the door and entered Hunter's room. Hunter smiled at him.

" Hey." He greeted.

" Hey." Dustin replied, sitting in the chair next to his bed. " How are you feeling?"

" I feel fine, have a bit of a headache though but I'll life." Hunter replied. Dustin smiled slightly and then seemed to space out again.

" What's wrong?" Hunter asked, sitting up.

" Nothing." Dustin replied. Hunter could tell he was lying and he had a feeling what this was about.

" Look if this is about me telling you that I love you and it bothers you, just forget it okay?" Hunter said. Dustin looked up.

" It doesn't bother me. That's the problem." Dustin replied.

" Okay, you lost me there."

" I've done some thinking of my own and came to the conclusion that it might actually work between us. I haven't dated a girl since you guys came in my live, I was devastated when you betrayed me and worried about you every time something happened." Dustin was pretty much babbling but he wanted to have this said before he lost the courage to say all this.

Hunter was surprised. He never would've thought that Dustin might like him in the same way that he liked Dustin unless of course Dustin only wanted this because he didn't want to hurt his feelings.

" You don't have to because you feel obligated or something." Hunter said.

" No, I really want this." Dustin quickly replied. Hunter grinned.

" So, have you ever been with another man before?" Hunter asked. He had to know this or else he might go too far. Dustin shook his head. Hunter moved over on the bed a bit.

" Come here." Dustin crawled on the bed next to Hunter, blushing slightly. Hunter wrapped his arms around Dustin and pulled him close for a soft kiss. Dustin stiffened for a moment but then started to respond gently. Hunter pulled back after a minute.

" So, what did you think of that?" he asked. Dustin smiled.

" I could **definitely** get used to this." He replied. Hunter chuckled and leaned closer for another kiss.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_One or maybe two chapters to go after this. _


	9. The end

_I know it's been very long since I've updated but better late then never right? There is one thing I've discovered when I read the previous chapter to see where I was, I make a hell of a lot mistakes. Both grammar ( especially tenses) and vocabulary. It has been a year since I've updated so I'm really hoping my English has improved._

_Thanks for the reviews on my last chapter and enjoy this last chapter!_

* * *

A week later, Hunter was more or less recovered and was finally allowed to do more then just walking for a couple of minutes although sparring or fighting a monster was still out of the question. He needed to take it slow and Hunter didn't really mind. A vacation was always nice although he couldn't help but worry every time Dustin went out to fight. Of course he was worried about the others too but in a different way. He was very much in love with the yellow ranger and was glad Dustin returned those feelings. He hoped it would last long but they were still young. It could be just a phase they were going through but Hunter prayed it wasn't that.

Hunter also knew Dustin was still coming to terms with their relationship so he didn't want to push him in any way. Kissing was fine but as soon as he went a bit further, Dustin stiffened up and pulled away. Hunter guessed it still had something to do with what his alter ego had nearly done. Dustin was still spooked about that although Dustin had reassured him about a million of times that it was fine and that he understood. Hunter doubted it but he wasn't pressing the subject. If Dustin wanted to talk to him about it, he would.

He was once again left in the safety of Ninja Ops while the others went to save the city again. Lothor was sending monsters daily, the one even weaker then the other so they didn't really understand why he was still bothering. Like usual, the rangers defeated him rather quickly and had the zords called before the monster had grown. They were very familiar with the routine.

This time however they were in for a surprise: the monster apparently was stronger then they had first thought since he had the power to control the zords, much to everyone's annoyance. They weren't really glad when they got thrown out of their own zords and the large zord tried to stomp them.

The five rangers were muttering angry and Hunter couldn't help but laugh although they were in serious trouble. It was a funny situation although the others probably didn't think so at the moment. Since it was obvious the rangers were clueless, Hunter sent over their tsunami cycles, hoping that they could use it or they were seriously screwed.

" Thanks, Hunter!" Shane yelled into his morpher. They started an attack at the very large monster with that while Hunter, having picked up a few things from Cam, was trying to control the zords manually. Surprisingly enough, he had them under control quickly.

" Guys, you can use the zords again." He reported.

" Hunter…" Cam growled when he got back in his zord.

" What? I was careful and it worked by the way."

" Yeah, dude. If there's one person you can trust with the computer then it's Hunter. Let's get him!" That was Dustin and Hunter couldn't help but snicker. He was still in serious trouble though. Cam didn't like him or anyone else messing with his computer. Hunter was pretty sure he hadn't messed up anything but then again, with all the programs Cam had, it was hard to tell.

The monster was finally taken care of, luckily and several second later, five streaks entered their base. Hunter quickly got out of his chair so Cam could check for damage while Dustin wrapped his arms around Hunter's waist and smiled.

" You're brilliant, you know that?" the yellow ranger said with a lovesick grin. Hunter smiled affectionately and pressed a quick kiss on his love's mouth.

" You're lucky. Everything is still there. What did you do anyway?"

" Well, the monster had control over the megazord by some kind of disk which I discovered by doing a scan. So I disabled the disk."

" Good job." Cam said. They couldn't believe what they were hearing. Cam giving a compliment instead of a lecture? They were about to tease him with that but Cam wasn't stupid and held up his hand to stop the comments. " Don't get used to it. The next one who touches my computer will be running for days."

" Hey, what do you guys say about a pick nick at the beach? To celebrate that everything ended well and do some bonding. Might do us good." It was Blake who came with the suggestion and they all agreed.

" I'll prepare us some sandwiches." Cam suggested.

" What do you guys say about a chocolate cake?" Tori asked.

" How about two?" Dustin countered.

" Only if you help."

" I don't think so. Dustin isn't going anywhere near food if you want it to last until the pick nick." Shane teased his friend who punched him lightly on the shoulder, " I'll help."

" Me too." Blair said.

" What do we have to do?" Hunter asked.

" Find a nice spot on the beach and keep Dustin occupied and away from the food."

" Hey!" Dustin cut in, glaring at Cam.

" Dustin, you can't resist food."

" True." Dustin said snickering. " Do you have some blankets?"

" why?"

" For us to sit on… duh." Dustin said, rolling his eyes. They all smiled and Cam went to get the blankets Dustin requested. Hunter and Dustin left them to make the food and went to the beach. Cam would probably track them down through their morphers. The others would find them.

" I don't think Hunter will have a problem keeping Dustin occupied." Blair said with a snicker.

" Yeah, let's just hope they're descent when we get there." Cam agreed.

" We'll call them on their morphers when we leave. Gives them time to get dressed." Shane said.

Unlike what the others thought, nothing happened between the two. They kissed a bit but nothing beyond that. Both were happy enough to just enjoy their kisses. They reluctantly pulled apart when they got the call. The others would no doubt tease them when they found them making out and they didn't want to give them to satisfaction so they just cuddled together, enjoying the nice, warm sun on their skins.

Their bonding went great and they all had fun. The past could be forgotten because ahead of them lay a beautiful future. A future as a team, as lovers, as friends. Together, they would continue to battle evil while the friendship grew.

_

* * *

This will be my last story here for a while because I'm doing some stories in other fandoms. Take care!_


End file.
